Mikan's Memory
by ms.cribnotes
Summary: As Mikan opened her eyes, tears suddenly flowed across her cheeks. She hoped it was only a nightmare and that she'll be waking up very soon. She can't believe that Tsubasa... did that to her. Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka set off to find the real truth.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining hard and under a huge Sakura Tree somewhere in the Northern Forest, a certain brunette is laying unconsciously. Her uniform nowhere to be seen, leaving her with nothing but her underwear. As she finally opened her eyes, she shrugged at what she's seeing and silent tears came down from her hazel eyes. She sat up shaking, the memories rushing back to her like a video that kept replaying continuously.

Her name is Sakura, Mikan.

She hid behind the tree as the rain continued pressing against her. Her tears were no longer silent and were now flooding fast. She can't believe Tsubasa did that to her. Tsubasa…..her trusted "papa" did that to her. The wind crept past her making her shiver even more. She tried standing up but her legs suddenly felt like jellies until she stumbled and passed out.

Meanwhile, on the near area, a bear is walking towards her area holding a lamp. He was supposed to visit his master who is still ill in the hospital but he stopped when he saw Mikan lying unconsciously under the tree.

Mikan started to wake up and find herself in bed dressed in a simple hospital nightgown. She started to recognize the place.

_This is Bear's house! When and why did I end up here? _The last thing she remembered was falling on the ground as her eyes dimmed. She didn't notice it but her tears are slowly streaming from her eyes. She's starting to shake up again. It's 3:30 in the morning and it's still dark…dark, shadow. She then remembered what happened to her, how Tsubasa used his alice against her and forcing her to do things against her will. More tears came but now Mr. Bear gently wiped her tears away.

"Mr. Bear? Can you please open the lights? ... You know yesterday something really bad happened to me and shadows were here and there and…." Her voice trailed away. Mr. Bear turned on the lights quickly and returned to Mikan's side. Mikan hugged Mr. Bear tightly and cried continuously while Mr. Bear wiped her tears.

-x-

At the dorm, Hotaru is knocking on Mikan's door. Luckily it was open. _She forgot to lock her door again. Baka. _Idiot_._Her "reason" why she's visiting Mikan is that she is going to ask Mikan to pay her debts to her but the real reason is that she is worried because she never saw Mikan again that day after she left and went to the S.A class. But even after the S.A class period she did not return for the remaining classes.

"Mikan!" She called, but no one answered. She decided to wait on the bed. _It's almost midnight and she's still not here. What's taking that baka long? _While she's waiting for Mikan's return she drifted to sleep.

It's already morning and Hotaru ended sleeping on Mikan's bed. She expected that Mikan would return that night but she never came. Even this morning, there is still no sign of her. _Eh? Why didn't she return? That baka tch. _Even though she doesn't show it, she really cares and worries for Mikan. Her baka. _Maybe she's already at school? _She's going to be late if she doesn't start to get going. As she opened the door to go back to her own room, she found two boys with expectant faces but turned disappointed after seeing her.

_Oh. I am not the only one who is worried about Mikan huh? _Hotaru's expressionless face didn't show if she is bothered or okay by this idea nevertheless Mikan is still her baka.

"Mikan's not here." Hotaru said. "Your Juliet is out there somewhere, but last night she did not return at all. Do you two Romeos know where she is?" Ruka quickly blushed but Natsume appeared not to be affected. "We don't know too. We've checked the clinic and faculty but she's not there. We figured out that maybe she's on her room but we found you instead." Ruka quickly replied. Hotaru took out her camera and took pictures of Ruka and Natsume. Natsume shot her a deadly glare from the depths of hell but Hotaru just ignored him and checked the images she just captured.

"H-Hotaru! What was that for?" Ruka shouted while trying to snatch Hotaru's camera away. "Your pouty worried looks will be a sold out and will bring me more Rabbits for my new project." She answered back. "I can't really understand Hotaru at all." Ruka said while shaking his head.

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Tss."

"Tss."

"Hotaru, if you copy me one more time I swear I'll burn that camera of yours." Natsume said. Hotaru shot him a glare and hugged her cam protectively. She took out her baka-gun and aimed it at Natsume. Natsume made a fireball while glaring at Hotaru. insert blazing fire background. Ruka's sweat dropped. The tension is rising. "You two stop acting like babies! We should really look for Mikan now. OK?" Ruka said determined to make peace between them.

"Hn. That polka-dot is really a baka." Natsume said while putting out his fire. "Yes I agree very well." Hotaru replied shortly while lowering her baka-gun. "_These two can only agree on one thing." _Ruka thought while shaking his head again. Hotaru and Natsume started walking towards the school, Ruka followed them but stopped. He smiled….

"Oy, Ruka! Why did you stop? Is something wrong?" Natsume called out. "Mm? Nothing. . . "Ruka smiled. "Why are you smiling? Tss. Baka. I'm going to leave you two girls alone if you want to chitchat you know." Hotaru said.

"_Even though these two don't say it, they really care and love Mikan…they all do" _Ruka thought while smiling. "Sorry I just spaced out. Come on! Let's all look for our Juliet!" Ruka said while smiling a toothy grin. Hotaru and Natsume looked at him suspiciously, but then continued to walk.

-x—

On a nearby forest a certain brunette. . . . "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice :D Mr. Tachibana is the real father of this awesome world of alice.**

***Guys, the real plot is coming.. Soon you will find out what really happened to Mikan that night. Please don't start hating certain characters and wait for the next chapters. :D**

**CHAPTER 2**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Mr. Bear! Do you really expect me to wear this kind of outfit to school?" Mikan shouted while shoving the cute maid's outfit to Mr. Bear's face, which Mr. Bear managed to steal from the clinic again, to Mr. Bear's face. (Just exactly why there is a maid's outfit in the clinic is still a mystery to me.)Mr. Bear glared at her. Mikan shivered, she remembered what happened when she challenged Bear to fight, and she didn't want to have another boxing fight with bear again.

*sigh* "If only I had my uniform…" Mikan didn't continue any longer. The bitter memory is coming back again. She shook her head as if to shake the memories away. "Anyways thank you Mr. Bear!" She sincerely smiled at the bear. Mr. Bear just nodded and went away to allow Mikan to dress freely.

The maid outfit (classic black and white) actually fitted her, much to her relief; she thought that she will be wearing loose attire. The one that she uses for her pigtails was also taken away from her that night so she didn't have any choice but to let her hair down. She didn't notice that the sun is already up high, but now that she did; she went out of the house as fast as possible. But as soon as her feet touched the ground outside the house, she stopped.

Her mind wants to get going because she's pretty sure that she already missed the morning classes but her feet felt like it was glued on the spot. Now that she is out of the house's safety, she became more and more scared that she might see "him". Mr. Bear saw her worried expression and he tugged her arm. "Oh. Mr. Bear you want to join me go to the academy?" she asked. Mr. Bear nodded. "Arigato! Mr. Bear." Mikan said with a smile and hugged bear tightly. The two of them walked together towards school.

While they were walking, Mikan remembered her first meeting with Mr. Bear, it seems like it was only yesterday when Mr. Bear used her as a punching bag. _Well we were not friends at that time and….wait does he even consider me as his friend now? _She looked at him with a curious face. Mr. Bear noticed this and stopped, he knit his eyebrows (does he have eyebrows? oh well you know what I mean.) as if to question Mikan's face. "Oh. Nothing-nothing Mr. Bear, he-he-he." Mikan said while frantically waving her hands. But still Mr. Bear didn't break his eye contact with her. "Hmph. Okay I'll say it. Do you consider me to be your friend?" she finally asked him with intent eyes. *awkward silence*

Mr. Bear was taken aback with her question but …. He just smirked. Mikan's face turned red. *_Sigh*_ _So were still not huh? _But as he turned around she saw him smile truly. _Eh? Did he just smiled or was it my imagination? _ And then she smiled. _Well, I'll take that as a yes. _She smiled widely. "Oy! Bear! Wait for me!" She said while catching up to Mr. Bear.

As they enter the school they did not notice the unknown dark figure showed. "Eh? Bear and Mikan? What a weird combination! I thought the bear do not like her. Hahaha!" he laughed. "Sakura,Mikan you really are something, getting that bear to even like you. This just gets better and better." He smiled devilishly.

"Bear, I'm fine now thanks to your help." Mikan said when they finally arrived at her classroom's door. Mr. Bear just nodded. But before he walks away, Mikan stooped down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. If stuff toys can blush, I'm pretty sure he did. Mikan said goodbye to Mr. Bear and she entered the room.

-X—

**Please review and help me on improving this story, **** I would really appreciate that. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING :D**

***Someone used my account and put the bad reviews on my story. I'm totally pissed. I hope it won't affect your reading.**

**I am sorry for the shortness of the previous chapter **** so here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! =)**

**CHAPTER 3**

It is already break time and everyone went out to enjoy their snacks but three worried looking students namely; Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume stayed. "Mikan completely missed the whole morning classes." Ruka said looking extremely worried. "I think we should ask Narumi sensei if he knows the reason why Mikan is missing." Hotaru replied. After a long silence, Natsume finally stood up after his long gazing on the window. He's been staring at the window all morning after they came in class and found out that Mikan was still not there.

"I'll look for her again myself." Natsume stated.

"Eh? I'll go too!" Ruka said after standing up, just when the door opened.

"Hmm. There's no need for that. Your Juliet, I mean your maid is finally here." Hotaru said with etch of shock on her face.

Natsume and Ruka turned around to look at the door and were surprised at what they are seeing. At the door stood Mikan wearing a maid costume with her hair down looking extremely cute.

"Eh! W-why are you all here?" Mikan shouted, embarrassed that they've seen her with a maid costume on. "I thought it was our break time and no one would be here!"

"We were actually waiting for you Mikan. Where have-". Ruka was caught on midsentence because Hotaru is taking pictures of him.

"HO-TA-RU! Just why?" Ruka shouted.

"I'll sell your pictures for 500 rabbits. A blushing and shocked Ruka is extremely rare." Hotaru said while continuously taking pictures of him.

"HO-TA-RU!" Ruka shouted while chasing Hotaru, leaving Natsume and Mikan alone in the room.

"Oi. Polka. Where have you been?" Natsume asked.

"Mmm….eto…Just here and there Natsumekun." She said and managed to fake a smile.

"Hn." But of course Natsume saw through her. He knows that something is worrying her. He looked her straight in the eyes but Mikan dodged his gaze just when Hotaru and Ruka returned to the room. Hotaru is shooting Ruka with her baka-gun.

"Hotaru! That's mean!" Mikan said while looking worried at a dizzy Ruka.

"Eh?" Hotaru lowered her baka-gun. "So where were you and why are you wearing that maid's outfit?" she asked.

"I've just been busy, and…ano…eto, the maid costume…Ah! Someone said that they're cute so I tried them on?" Mikan replied while forcing a laugh. She is not yet ready to tell her friends about what happened to her last night. Hotaru just looked at her, she can sense that Mikan is hiding something from them but she didn't ask Mikan furthermore, instead she asked her something else.

"If you knew that no one would be here, why bother to come at all?" Hotaru asked Mikan, not breaking their eye contact.

"Oh. It's because I thought I have some spare uniform in here." Mikan replied.

"Hmm. What happened to your previous uniform?"

Mikan just stayed silent and look down to avoid her eyes. "Um…I…misplaced it….yes I misplaced it." It took a while for her to answer. She did not dare to look up afraid that Hotaru might see through her eyes that she is lying.

"Mikan…" Hotaru called her, forcing her to look up and face Hotaru. "….look at the camera." *click,flash*

"Eh? Hotaru! Stop taking pictures of me!" she said while waving her hands in front of Hotaru's camera, blocking the lens.

"Tsk. What happened to your "capture every moment" Mikan?" Hotaru smirked. Mikan's face turned red. After all she was the one who told her about that, that's why Hotaru started to like taking pictures. But her "capture every moment" became "capture every moment for money and blackmailing".

"Hotaru, of course I want you to capture every moment, but can you please pick another moment, a moment when I'm not wearing such an embarrassing costume!" Mikan shouted with close fists. _Sometimes Hotaru can really be irritating!_ "Anyways you can't sell those pictures because I'm sure no one would buy them!" She said with a triumphant smile on her face.

But Hotaru just smiled darkly. "Really? Are you really sure no one would buy these? Buyers do come from unexpected customers Mikan." She side way glanced at Ruka and Natsume. Ruka blushed but Natsume didn't budge. "And embarrassing? Don't you think it's cute?" Hotaru asked the two boys, who can't keep their eyes off Mikan.

Natsume realized that he was still gazing at Mikan so he quickly looked away. "Hn."

"Y-yes…." Ruka started. "….kawaii." He said quietly.

"Really, Ruka-pyon?" Mikan said while holding Ruka's hand with eager eyes which made Ruka blush different shades of red.

"Y-yes! Ne? Natsume?" He said turning towards Natsume.

"Hn." Natsume flipped Mikan's skirt. "Eh? It's strawberry today? Yeah Ruka, it's really cute." He smirked.

"NAT-SU-ME! Pervert! Pervert! Baka! DIE! DIE!" Mikan shouted. Natsume's smirk grew even larger which irritate Mikan even more. She snatched Hotaru's baka-gun and started shooting Natsume.

"Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!" she shouted while shooting. Natsume easily dodged them all. "Hn. Is that all you've got?" He said. That's it. Mikan reached her limit. She pushed Natsume to the floor. Natsume was so shocked to see Mikan on top of her that he didn't even move. He just looked at her with wide eyes. His irritating hormones are working and he seems to be enjoying Mikan's nearness

Just then the door opened. . .


End file.
